Caught in the Rabbit's Trap
by InfinitexJester
Summary: Kanba's manipulation by Sanetoshi. Set about halfway through the series. Written on request by Sanouji.


"And?" Sanetoshi spoke, not moving from his seat on the empty train. "Did you do as we agreed?"

Kanba nodded grimly, arms crossed over his chest. He felt uncomfortable in the dark clothing he'd had to adopt since joining KIGA group. Somehow it seemed to press upon him more than anything else that the distance between himself and his siblings was growing. Shoma, Himari... they had no idea of exactly how it was he was paying for Himari's extroadinary medicine.

"The train's blown halfway to the other end of the station. No witnesses, of course."

_Or survivors._

"Of course," Sanetoshi smiled. "You really are quite the assassin, Kanba. Your father would have been proud had he seen how you've risen so in the world."

Kanba looked away, leaning against the dark window.

"Don't bring him into this. What I'm not doing has nothing to do with that. He left us... and I was left to pick up the pieces. I do what needs to be done. No more."

The taller man stood, white coat sweeping strangely as if there were wind in the dense air. Which of course was ridiculous, Kanba reasoned. This man was... unusual, sure. But supernatural? No, he didn't believe that. Or if he did... well, it didn't matter, did it? As long as the doctor kept his end of the bargain, Kanba could hardly complain. He kept his gaze level and didn't move as a gloved hand, pulled his chin up to stare right in Sanetoshi's eerie red eyes.

_Like an apple,_ He thought.

"You know... I do wonder exactly what dear Himari would think of all this though. If she knew exactly where the money is coming from... If she knew what you were doing. Wouldn't it be so very... electrifying if _someone _spilled these secrets within her hearing?"

Kanba's face contorted with rage and his eye's narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare to do that... that was part of the deal. Himari never knows about this. That was part of the deal!"

Sanetoshi blinked, unfazed.

"Was it? I don't seem to remember. Perhaps I stated that I should never be the one to tell her... But you know; I can't count on the actions of my little rabbits. They are so very... talkative. I do lecture them about it but it simply can't be helped. "

"Please," The hated words spilled from Kanba's lips too easily for his liking. Had he always been so... easily manipulated? No, of course not. He'd always run rings around the girl's he'd dated, tormented his brother, joked through school. But when it came to his family... well, it seemed things just weren't so simple.

"Please... don't let her know. I don't want her to look at me like that."

Sanetoshi appeared to think it over, but the silky smile was still firmly intact.

"Really? But, isn't that would you deserve? It's so very cruel to keep the poor girl in the dark about this. To lie to her day after day. I'm sure she would want to know exactly what her dear brother has been doing with his free time. It's in her best interests, is it not... to reveal all to her?"

"No! She can't... it would... I'll do anything. Anything. Just..."

A faint flicker of eyelashes was the only outward sign of Sanetoshi's victory.

"Anything, hm? Such length's you go to for her... I wonder if she's really worth it. Is anyone worth such a sacrifice?"

_Didn't he know?_ Kanba wondered_. Hadn't he ever felt such a way about a person... to have given up everything they had to offer to keep them safe, to protect them._ _How sad... I almost pity you. Almost._

"Himari is worth _everything._"

Sanetoshi drew away and Kanba felt a faint burning sensation where his fingers had been.

"Well then... I think we can come to some form of arrangement. As you've helped me so much already, I suppose I can overlook your sister's feelings."

Kanba bit his lip but his anger didn't fade away. Of course... it would be something worse than the train, worse than his other jobs. His heart sank at the coldness in Sanetoshi's eyes. But this was his price wasn't it? His punishment. To watch as his soul became blacker and more corrupted with every deed and yes, to do it all without anyone knowing how far he'd fallen. No one except the insidious man in front of him, whose only retribution was a cloying smile which, nevertheless managed to make him feel like an insect caught within a cage. And no matter how hard he battered at the bars, he'd never be free. Not so long as Sanetoshi held the power of life and death in his syringe.


End file.
